


Avengers : New hero or Foe

by jackass2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gen, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackass2016/pseuds/jackass2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to creat a character that dosent exist in neither DC or Marvel universes . This story has lots of sex scenes so if you dont like it dont read it. It dosent have any mature scenes in the first chapter  but they will appear in next chapters . And in this story our heros dont have any sexual stability so dont be suprised if you see them having sex with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beggining

Name : Robert Anthony Simonson  
Species: Human  
Abilities: Expert marksman,Geniuse level intellect,Brilliant tactican,Brilliant hand to hand combatant,probability manipulation,energy blast

Robert Simonson wasnt a normal person . He didnt have a normal childhood his parents were killed by a mafia gang when his father refused to give them money . Robert himself wasnt thinking about going to foster cares or anywhere like that insted he became an assasin and got his parents revenge from them who had taken them from him . But after getting his parents revenge he became like the ones that took he's loved ones from him . He became a mercenary and started killing people for money soon enough he got a big reputation for himself but that wasnt satisfing for him niether he still felf a big hole in himself but the thing he didnt know was that everything was going to change .  
He soon found out that his only power his mind could give hims was not his thoughts but that he could use magic and produce special balls of magic. but every good thing has to come to an end and little he knew his end was very soon.

One day he was sitting in his motel room when he heard a noise . He picked up his gun and went for the window then he saw what was going on . Severall men with suits and guns where getting close to him . And then a boom sound made him jump when the door of his room was blown up .

"Freeze" yelled the agent as he got into the room but Robert stripped him off his gun and knocked him to the ground . The next guard got into the room and pointed his machine gun at him but Robert kicked him in the stomach but before he could finish him of a thing whent flying in the room it was round and had red and blue stripps on it . It was the Captain Americas shield . The shield hit him and knocked him to the ground . When he wanted to get up he saw a big figure standing over him with the shield in his hands ."games are over kid . You better not stand up ."stated the figure. 

Robert analized the situation and smiled " you know Cap it is funny your gonna be needing more than a shield and a couple of agents to bring me down ." He said as he kicked Steve Rodgers foot so he got on the ground . Then Robert ran for the window and jumped out of it . He landed on the roof of the small building next to the motel and started to run but an air conditioner was thrown at him . He used his magic to push it away and then looked at the person that had thrown it at him . 

It was Wanda Maximoff . "I didnt think I was so important to the Avengers that they would send Captain America and Wanda Maximoff to capture me ." Robert said as he checked out her curves .

"They didnt send them alone." Said a voice . Robert looked at the source of the sound and he found out the Black Widow and Clint Barton where standing behind him . "So I guess they where very hungry for a fight." Robert told himself . 

He then put his gun back and said "Look everybody I am going to warn you only once . so get out of my way and I promise nobody will be hurt ."

A laughing sound came from his left . When he looked he found out that Spider-man was standing on the edge of the roof ."Dude you'ev got to have a very big self confidence to think that you can handle me alone give away the whole squad."

Robert smiled and said "Okay spidey Im gonna show you who cant handle who ." As he said he released a energy blast so it made Spider-man to fall from the roof top . Barton shot an aarow at him but he dodged it and shot another energy blast making him hit the ground . 

Natasha ran towards him and throw a kick at him but he wasnt one of those magicians that didnt know self defense so he blocked her kick and throw her around the roof making sure that he didnt throw her off the roof.

After that he looked at his final opponent the big magician herself . "I dont want to hurt a woman like you Wanda." He said in calm voice . But Wanda just smiled and said "But it would be my pleasure." And threw a magic ball at him . He was shocked at the power of her magic ball when it hit him and this made him a little angry and he combined all his force and produced a blast that throw Wanda off the roof . 

After being done with the avengers team Robert started to run again but a sudden boom and dust stoped him . As the dust settled he saw a green monster that was nobody but Hulk . Just before he could do something the Hulk hit him with his hand and he hit the ground . 

After everybody gathered over his body Natasha asked "What are we going to do to him?"  
"I dont know but Stark said that he wanted him alive." Steve answerd her but he wasnt sure that is going to be a good idea . 

 

End of the first chapter


	2. The New allie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you have enjoyed the previous chapter . So I want to spice things up alittle but dont want to go to far so it migth get a little R-rated . I hope you all enjoy it and again thanks for reading .

Robert woke up in an empty room and to his suprise he wasnt handcuffed . He searched around the room and found a bathroom and a sink with a mirror . He went inside to use the toilet because he needed it very much . After using the toilet he started to look around room and checked it out . After a couple of minutes he got bored and lied on the bed that again to his suprise was much more comfortable than his own bed in the motel . This cell was very diffrent than the cells he has been in before . 

As he was thinking about events that happend more importantly about Wanda he heard the click of the door and insted of Tony Stark came in a beautiful woman that he was thinking about . 

He stod up as he saw the salver that she had in her hand was full of food . She offered it to him and he took it and sat on the bed . "They said we should give you the food of yeasterday but I tought you deserved better."

she said as she was suprised that he didnt smell the food or look for any poisenes thing in it . "Arent you at least going to smell it before eating?" She said .  
"Why would I it seems delicious."  
"It might be poisened."  
"No it wont be because if you wanted to kill me I would be dead already . You need me for something."  
"And why would we need a maniac like you?"  
"First because the maniac is hot as hell . Second because I have been on Shields radars for about 8 years and they havent come for me so there must be something important ." He said as he ate the delicious food . 

As much as Wanda hated it she liked to admit that he was right . Mostly about the first part of course this young magician or whatever else that he was, was very hot and it was taking her lots of effort not to jump on him already . 

They sat there in silence until Robert finished his food and she took the salver from him . "So aint you going to tell me why am I here ?" Robert asked .

"I dont know Tony dosent tell anybody." She said as she started to stand up and leave . But Robert took her hand and pulled her on his lap . Their faces now only inches apart ." Aint you going to stay for a little more ?" He asked with a husky voice . 

Wanda got closer to him their lips almost touching each other ." Only if you make it worth my while ." She said as she kissed him passionately . 

He rolled her and got her lieing on her back and started kissing her harder . He then moved to her neck and kissed and bite it . Wanda started to moan out loud as she tried to undress him. 

His hand where also busy trying to take her shirt off . Both of them where successfull and took each others clothes of now Robert was trying to unhook her bra and she was busy stroking his semi erect cock .

"Oh my your not even hard and it looks like a monster." She said as she was shocked by the size of her lovers cock . 

Robert started sucking on her rock hard nipples as he did she let out a scream . She paid him back by strocking his cock from the top to the bottom . He made his way down to her legs and started to take off her tight pants . 

After lots of struggling with her pants he finally took them off and slid her panties . He licked his lips by the sight of her pussy it seemed even more delicious that her lips . He started sucking on her pussy lips and sent her right to heaven .

He kept his focus on her pussy but played with her tits too . She wanted to give him something in return but she was too busy getting eaten by him . Finally she couldnt control herself and came hard in his mouth . He kept on licking her until he drank the last drop of her pussy juices . 

After he was finished Wanda couldnt even breath . Her breaths where hard and she had to take some deep breaths to be able to talk again .

Robert lied aside her . She was beautiful and she was hot as hell but there was something else in her that made her special . She trusted him this was the thing he was missing the most , somebody to have trust in him . 

She rolled on side and was facing him . She smiled as she touched his cheek . She felt something was special about him too . It was like she felt safe with him . After death of her brother she has not felt safe but she felt safe and protected from the start with him . 

She kissed him and said "So lover boy you ready for the second round ." It seemed that he was ready for her to say that because after she said that he got on top of her and positioned himself on her entrance . As he pushed the tip of his cock inside her she let out a scream . 

 

As he was watching her get hammered by his cock he thought about other Avengers "aint your teamates going to ask that what are you doing here?" He asked .  
"They dont even know that Im here ."  
"What?"  
"Yes dummy you think they would even let me come to you . They are all asleep . It is 12 PM ."

 

He was shocked at her answer but was very proud that he was making love to an adventures woman . He started to build up his speed and his actions made Wandas moans louder . 

"You wanna switch positions ." Wanda suggested.  
"It dosent sound like a bad idea." Robert said as he was suddenly flipped over and Wanda got on top . As she started to ride him hard he massaged her firm breast making her even more pleasured . 

She rode him for about 20 minutes when he felt that he was close and he has given her enoghe pleasure and orgasms he told her that he was close and she sussted to suck him off . 

She got down to her knees and got his cock in her mouth and started to suck gentley . After a couple of minutes Robert got bored and got hold of her face and fucked her face until he came down in her throat . 

After hours of sweaty sex both of them felt without any energy and passed out on the bed . Wanda has been experincing her most peaceful sleep of the last 6 months . 

Rob didnt fall asleep just at the second as he thought about tomorrow and undrestand why he was in this heaven with this beauty .

End of the second chapter


	3. The Intrucution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you again for reading . I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters .

Robert woke up with Wanda on his chest . He put his fingers in her hair and brushed them . He thaught about the events of last nights and how he got to sleep with Wanda . 

He also thaught about the reasons he was in this room . He got up and started to get dressed . "Done with me already ." He turned and saw Wanda smiling at him .

"No honey but I need to get know what the hell is going on ." He told her . He took another look at her "you better get dressed . It is not good for your mates to see you like this ." 

She got up and started to get dressed . As she finished dressing up the door got opened and in came Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov . 

Tony looked at Wanda "I dont think coming to the prisoners cell and spending the night with them is a good idea Wanda ."  
"But you reffered to him as a guest not a prisoner ."  
"I was joking . Dont you know anything about sarcam ."  
"Well Im okay so I dont think there was anything dangerous about it ." Wanda defended herself . 

 

"Okay you to better cut it of . Wanda please leave the room ." Natasha said as she was trying to stop a fight from getting started . 

Wanda started to leave the room . As she was leaving Natasha looked at her butt . 

Tony faced Robert "so Mr Simonson your probably wondering why you are here . Well I have to say it is because we need your help ."  
"So in what case the earths mightiest heros need my help ?"  
"We need you to help us with our latest threat ." Natasha stated .  
"So what is it ?"  
"It is the Asgardian god Loki ."  
"And as your going to ask we defeated him and sent him to prison but he has managed to escape with help of his ally , Thanos . We are asking you to help us locate and defeat them ." Tony told him . 

Robert looked a bit excited "so you are asking me to fight a god and an immortal titan ."   
"Yes and if it is not covincing enough for you I have to say that there is a jet ready to fly you to your cell for you to spend last 50 years of your life in there ." Natasha added .

Tobert thaught for a few seconds the cleared his throat "okay but I have conditions . First thing that all my records from police stations around the world would be deleted . And nobody will ever know that I had a part in this ."

Tony stod up and offered him his hand . As they shook hands Tony said "it is great to have you on board . I guess that Miss Romanov will show you around and of course your room ."

Both watched Tony leave the Natasha turned to face him "so you ready ." Robert nodded and they began their journey around the Avengers tower . They first ran to Vision . "Vision this is our newest team member ." Natasha intruduced him . Robert offerd his hand but Vision didnt seem intrested in seeing him let alone being in a team with him .   
"So i guess your not into magicians".  
"I dont like murderer" .   
"Well you know boy I dont like things that fly through people as well ."  
Natasha got between the two of them "okay you better stop ."   
"He started it ."  
"I dont care I finish it . Vision it is not good to call people murdere ."

 

Vision turned around and went to the kitchen . As he got   
Away from them Natasha hit Robert hard on the arm ." Ouch , what the hell was that for ?"  
"For speaking in a bad tone with him ."  
"Oh Im sorry princess what would have been your reaction if he called you a murderer." He said as he robbed his arm . 

They strarted walking again and spent some time around the tower until they got to his room . Natasha turned to look at him "so this is your room and if you are into breakfasts you can eat anything you want in the fridge ." She said as she started to leave the room but she stopped as she got to him ." Im sorry about the accident with Vision he is just new to the game ."  
"Its okay I've heard worse . You leaving already I was hoping that you would give me some information about our situation ."

Nat smiled and sat on the chair next to the bed and Robert sat on the edge of the bed .   
"Well Loki escaped from the prison about a week ago . Thor taught that he could defeat him single handedly but wasnt a match for Loki and Thanos soldiers and got injured . Then we moved in and tried to stop the but we whear unable because they used a source for their power that we have never seen . So we looked through the records and thought you would be handy ."

 

Look on Roberts face showed that he was a little worried "I think that I know what their source of power might be . And I can asure you that you are not going to like it ."

Natasha looked at her watch and saw that it was late . She started taking her clothes off ." So lover boy its time to sleep ." As she said that she jumped on him and they started kissing . 

Robert was suprised by her action but it didnt covince him to deny the chance to sleep with the stunning Black Widow . He got her on her back and started to kiss her neck . Natashas moans filled the room . 

He strated to take of her jacket and she took his shirt of f . He removed her jacket and shirt as she moved for his pants . As he removed her shirt he moved down to her body and licked her neck again . He started moving down until he got to her bra . He took it off and sucked on her tits as he did she let out a loud moan . 

He moved further down and unhooked her belt . She helped him to take her pants off . "God damn it why all you women have these tight pants ?" . His comment made her laugh but he took her pants off and went for her pussy . As he kissed her inner walls she gasped . She hasnt had such a good licker for about a while . 

He started to tounge fuck her as she let out scream after scream . He then moved up and kissed her as he did this he put two fingers in her clit and started to finger fuck her . She was already in heaven and moaned in his mouth . 

Robert inserted another finger in her and moved his fingers faster and harder making her moan even louder . He unhooked his belt with his other hand and got his erect cock out . But he wanted to make sure that she came at least once before he got in so he pushed a fourth finger in her and moved his hands as fast as he could . 

Natasha felt that it was too much for her so she let out a final scream out as she came hard on his hand . She couldnt breath properly for a couple of minutes .

After he was sure that she was ready again he got her on all fours and positioned himself at her entrance but stopped before penetrating .

Natasha looked at him "why did you stop?" She said in a dissapointed tone .  
"Can I fuck your ass ?"  
"Of course but be gentle ."

Robert was in heaven so he got his cock on the entrance of her ass and pushed its head in . Natasha felt the pain of being ass fucked for the first time but as Robert picked up speed the pain was replaced by pure pleasure and she moaned even louder than the first time .

Robert was enjoying the same pleasure because of her tightness . He stuck a finger in her pussy making her scream harder . He has never made a woman scream this hard and it was turning him even more on . 

By the end of the first ten minutes Natasha had came 3 times making it almost immpossible to stay on her hands and knees but she wanted to pay him back by making him cum hard . She found out that when she screamed he fucked her harder so she screamed even louder .

Robert couldnt hold it anymore so by one final thrust he released his semen in her butt . After he finished cumming he layed on her as his cock was still inside her . Both of them had only enough energy to say one phrase and that was good night .

End of the third chapter


	4. The Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and like always thanks for reading.   
>  in this chapter I am going to reveal the true identity of Robert

Robert woke up and looked around . He was still buried deep in Natasha as they fell asleep as soon as they finished love making . As he looked at her beautiful face he taught about how he could tell them the truth in a way that they wouldnt kill him .

He started moving his hips in slow motion . His intention was to wake her up but he would like a second round . As moved faster a moan escaped Natashas lips and she opened her eyes .

He build speed and made her maons louder . Natasha was enjoying the feeling but she felt her butt aching .   
"You wanna switch position ?"  
"Good idea ."

Robert picked her up and got on his back . She positioned him on her entrance but as soon as she did that he penetrated her roughly and made her scream at the sudden pleasure . 

As Natasha was riding him he stuck his thumb in her anus dubbeling the pleasure . Her moanes now filled the whole tower . 

There was a sudden knock on door ." Kid its Tony . We where discussing things I tough you might wanna take part in ."  
"Sure Tony where sould I meet you ?" He said with a hand on Natashas mouth to lower her screams .  
"Go pick Nat on the way . She knows where it is . You okay kid ?" Tony said as he heard a moan .  
"Yeah my back is just a little aching . I will pick her up and come to your meeting ."

As soon as Robert heard Tonys steps he started fucking her hard again . He wanted to finish quickly to be able to know what they where talking about so he build up speed and pushed his finger deeper in Natashas ass .

It didnt take her long to come . After she came Robert got her on her knees and fed his cock to her . She sucked willingly and made Robert moan loud . She kept sucking him for a couple of minutes before he came down her throat . 

After finishing their job they both got dressed and went to the living room where everybody else was waiting for them .

"So Robert we read in your records that you have been succesfull in breaking into Thanos's mansion . we want to know how you did it so we could do the same thing ." Steve said . 

This was the critical part for Robert so he tough about what he was going to say ." Well Steve you havent heard the story right ."  
"So tell me what is the right story ."  
He laughed nervously and looked Natasha in the eyes ." Well my parents where not killed . I found out that they have been taken away by Thanos . So I found his mansion and broke into it . But it was because he let me to . When I got there he offered me to join him . I refused because I was still thinking that he had killed my parents . But then he told me that my father was his long lost son and I that Im his grandson . I managed to escape . So that is the right story ."

Everybody looked at him the entire time . Steve was the one that broke the silence ." So your Thanos grandson ."  
"This mesns that your a Titan ?" Natasha asked 

"Well half human half Titan . If you like to say Im a hybird ." Robert said as he was happy that nobody was holding a gun at him . 

Tony who was shocked at his words spoke next ." So kid you mean that you have powers like Thanos ?"  
"Not like him but I have some of his powers ."

When he saw that the Avengers became normal again he spoke ." So do we know anything about what Loki and Thanos are up to ?"  
"They stole the cosmic cube from asgard last night ." Tony said .  
"Do you have Lokis spear ?"  
"Yes ."   
"Would you show it to me ."

 

Tony and Robert stood up and Robert followed him to their lab where they kept the spear . Robert picked it up and turned it aroung . He looked it around for a few seconds then pushed a bottom and a bright light came from it .

"So this leads us to them ." Tony asked .   
"No exactly the opposite ."  
"You mean that you gave them our position ."

Robert walked out of the room before disappearing out of his sight he told him to tell everybody to get ready .

After an hour everybody where in the living room again but this time fully dressed in their battle suits . Robert had the spear in his hand . He had never been this nervous in his life . all those times he fought for himself but this time it was different . He was fighting for the world . 

"So look we have a simple task and it is get the cube from Loki ."  
Bruce Banner spoke for the first time ." How are you this sure that Loki would come to get it ? How do you know that the cube is with him ?"  
"Because its Lokis spear . Thanos dosent give a shit about others he is just focused of himself . And for the second question because Thanos has the enfinity stones and you cant keep those stones close to the cube . Not even Thanos is able to control their powers together ."

As they disscused other details they heard a sound . They turned and saw Loki with Thanos'es soldiers . 

Loki was wearing his king outfit with a big cape . He didnt look at the Avengers he just focused on Robert . 

"The spear kid ." Loki said as he reached his hand .   
Robert gave him a wicked smile and shot him a blast with the spear . "You want it come get it ."

Loki got up from the floor and looked at the soldiers ." Kill them ." As he said this hundred soldiers assaulted the Avengers Loki himself went for Robert .

 

"You sure seem more dangerous than they told me kid ."  
He said as he shot a blast of energy at him . Robert used the spear as a shield and shot a blast himself . 

As Loki hit the ground Robert moved towards him and before he could get up Robert put head of it on his chest . As he did Lokis eyes got darkend . "Where is the cube ?" Robert asked now that he had him under his control . 

"It is in Thanos mansion ."  
"Dont lie to me . Where is it ?"  
"I will never lie to you master ."  
Robert let go of his chest but as soon as he was about to get up Robert shot a blast at his head making him unconscious and went to help others with the soldiers .

After about an hour our heroes where done with their enemies and sat in the living room but this time tired and bloody . All of them where furious with Robert exept Natasha who understood that he wanted to do the right thing .

Steve stood in front of Robert ." So you taugh bringing Loki and his men to us was a good decision ?"  
"Steve ." Natasha said as she tried stop the confrontation before it started .

"Natasha Im talking to him ." Steve said as he turned towards him again ." So do you still think that it was a good idea you little Titan ." He said in an angry tone . 

After heard his last world he stood up in his face . "Take that back ."  
"What if I dont ?"  
"Look you little clown I didnt care about this things I was living my life . I had a good life and I was happy before you and your damn team came and took everything from me . I stayed out of Thanos radar for 3 years . But now he knows that where I am and would come for me . Now I ask you whose life is harder ? Mine running from a mad Titan or you and your team battling a bunch of losers and spending your time in your warm beds ?"

Robert looked at other Avengers ." Im out . You can fight anybody you want with your damn Captain ." As he said he walked out of the room . Natasha stood up and followed him . She managed to catch up with him before he left the tower . 

 

"Where are you going ?"  
"Where do you think . I have to get myself out of here . Thanos will be on his way to get me ."  
He faced her and took her hands in his ." Come with me will run I dont know for how long but we will manage to get out of Thanos reach ."

 

Natasha hold his hands tight ." I cant I have to protect the world ."   
Robert was sad as he heard her comment so he let go off her hand and got out of the tower . He was never good at sacrificing himself for others . He looked back and saw that Natasha was gone . He countinued his way towards his unknown future . 

End of the fourth chapter


End file.
